Once in a blue moon
by Chirhoiota
Summary: William is dedicated to his work and does not squander with time. When he finds himself reminiscing his past life on his 'deathday' he's haunted with his past life and he spirals into depression. It also doesn't help when he encounters a doppelgänger of his childhood friend who proves to be worth a second look after she reads him a bit too well... [Click on story to cont. summary)
1. Chapter 1

[continued summary]...William finds himself intrigued by her uncanny resemblance. Desperate to find a way out, William finds himself drawn to the doppelgänger named Renée who may be the key to his obscure and unresolved past life. Grell, worried about Will's abnormal behaviour believes that it could be a recipe for a 'deserter' but surely not _William T. Spears?_ Well it could happen to anyone, just like to Adrian... and so he, along with Ron makes it his business to find out really what's happening.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic so please be gentle on me.

Featured Main Characters (Other than the already mentioned): Ciel P., Sebastian M. and a demon OC.

All Characters except my OCs belong to Yana Toboso. ENJOY!

* * *

The sunlight of the Shinigami realm had awoken a particular reaper, instigating the beginning of another day. Although today wasn't any other day, it was an important day fittingly named 'deathday' which sounded similar to a day in a year in which humans celebrated their _'birthdays'_ but instead there is no celebration involved as it was a rather sensitive matter to all Reapers. Also, it wasn't celebrated annually but every decade or so. It was a day off for self-reflection for how and why they had committed suicide and consequently sent into the Shinigami realm as re-born supernatural entity- a Grim Reaper: whose purpose is to collect and review human souls to serve the higher ups as punishment.

Today was William T. Spears' deathday and so were all the other reapers who had the same date of death as he. Despite the fact that all reapers were given a day off work, William saw it as a waste of time not to do anything to contribute to his atonement as a Shinigami- to work. So naturally after showering, drying off, dressing into his three piece suit, combing, brushing his teeth and put his specially crafted glasses on, he headed to the cafeteria of his workplace that was joint to his apartment block, conveniently.

There he spent at least an half an hour doing absolutely nothing but sitting and staring at the greenery outside the window, which was essentially the wall of the building, before getting coffee and breakfast. By then the cafeteria had begun to accommodate dozens of Shinigami who were starting their morning with an early meal. As he grabbed a cup of coffee and his bowl of porridge he could see from his peripheral vision two distinctive and very familiar figures, he is able to confirm that these two were the Blond and Dark haired Shinigami, Ronald Knox and his long red-headed superior and William's former partner- now his subordinate, Grell Sutcliff.

As William returned to his seat and table he'd found it occupied by none other Mr. Knox and Mr. Sutcliff. They were lucky that he didn't feel the urge of confronting anyone due to the nature of this particular day and before looking for another available table, Grell had noticed his presence, which alerted young Mr. Knox's attention too.

Fleeing from their view they caught William as Ronald waved to him, "Good morning Sir!" He chirped, "were you looking for something?"

Grell joined in, as expected and greeted his former partner, "Oh, Will! I'm terribly sorry. I had told Ronny here not to take your table~ who does he think he is to do such a thing to his superior~" Grell grinned, flashing his array of pointed teeth as young Ronald protested.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Spears, I had no idea! Mr. Sutcliff told me that-," Ronald asserted as he clung onto the top rail of his chair.

"Ron! Be quiet, you ruined it~," his Superior scolded, silencing Ron. However, in repentance to Will, Grell offered him a place at their table, which he readily accepted as he sat nearest to the window.

There was silent as William placed his tray onto the table and began eating his breakfast. Ronald sat confused wanting to ask questions as his red headed superior sat- hand resting on his face, elbow resting on the table, staring at William eat but not in infatuation as he would usually show, but in curiosity.

"Good morning Will~," Grell crooned and moved in closer William's proximity. Their Supervisor did not flinch or move and simply continued eating his meal,

"You're awfully quiet and closed off Will, at least utter a word back~!"

Ronald sat in confusion and as he saw Grell closing onto their boss. Hesitantly, held the red-headed reaper away from Mr. Spears and before Grell turned to bite his head off Ron spoke out his words of wisdom, "Sir, I think the reason the Mr. Spears has not initiated eye contact or spoken to us is because he wants to be left alone."

"Hmm?! Fine!" Grell slumped back onto his seat with a pout but his gaze still lingering at William's.

Eventually after adjusting his specs William did speak, only to appraise young Ronald and offend his former partner, "You are correct Mr. Knox. Perhaps might learn some observational skills from you." Ronald's face lit up in recognition as Grell fumed.

"UGHH! I've had enough, I'll get Mister-better-than-me-Knox breakfast!" The now red-faced Shinigami announced as he suddenly stood up. He waited for a reaction from Will, getting nothing but a downcast look on his face. But Grell began to understand as he analysed his body language and when he returned from getting breakfast for his subordinate and himself their table began eating, in silence.

Seconds passed as Grell initiated another conversation but this time with sympathy, feeling as if he finally understood what the matter is, "Will, I think I know what's wrong with you… is today the day?" William paused from eating his porridge signifying that he was correct and for Ronald to share a sympathetic look as the young Shinigami seem to understand as well.

"Mr. Spears I think it would be best if Mr. Sutcliff and I moved to another table, if you'd like." Ronald suggested.

"As if I'd take orders from you Ron, I am **_your_** superior!" Grell imploded, though his anger left him immediately as he saw William looking at Ronald meaningfully only for the red-headed Shinigami to turn red again in jealousy, "Hey, how come you're given him all your attention?!"

William took his last gulp of coffee and placed it on his tray as he stood up he addressed the two, "That is not necessary Mr. Knox" then Will nodded at Mr. Sutcliff as if to aggravate him, "If you will excuse me." And before Will could grab his tray and leave Grell had stopped him, rather pushed him down back onto his seat.

William grunted by the forced of which he was pushed back down and let out an energetic sigh as his glasses fell off the bridge of his nose and onto the hard tiled floor, to hear the glass crack, revealing his phosphorescent yellow-green irises.

"This may be out of my character but…," Grell flicked a long strand of his red hair before continuing, "I consider you my friend William since our academy years and I'm here to set you out straight!" Ronald almost spat out his orange juice only to gag on it as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So out with it Spears, tell us your story and we'll share ours~ We are Shinigami so typically we have our own tragic backstory of how we died and all that jazz," the red head said nonchalantly, "it's who we are and we should acknowledge it. This time of reflecting is stupid, just move on! Alright then, we'll start with you then Ron, tell William here how you managed to kill yourself."

"S-s-s- SIR! I don't think this particular counselling of yours is very effective. For either parties!" Ron quickly turned to William who was as still as a statue, not bothered to procure his glasses and then towards Grell whose face was painted with determination.

"What are you trying to say Ronald? Have not gotten over your suicide too?!" The red-headed reaper exclaimed, possibly too loudly, "Pathetic you are, you're both pathetic, especially you Will! How long has it been and you still haven't moved on!" Grell slammed his hands onto his table unaware that a fist was en-route to his face. Grell looked in shock as he saw Ronald's fist heading towards his face. Reflexively he managed to swipe Ron's glasses off his face (a reaper's major weakness- he wouldn't be able to see) but in the process scratched Knox's face with his long manicured nail. Grell suddenly knew that he was too slow and so instead anticipated the contact as he shut his eyes and he felt the forced of the punch break through his red framed glasses and to his face.

However he did not feel the contact of the fist on his face. Tentatively he moved away and stuggled to see through his cracked spectacles. What he saw was another arm extending to Ron's: restricting any further action. It was Will's arm grabbed onto Ronald's wrist whose fist was clenched and eager to punch his face.

They could imagine what they had looked like right now, probably the whole of the English Branch of Reapers staring at them in shock themselves of their situation. William being in charge of course had to act accordingly and so he miraculously stopped the young reaper doing damage to his superior despite being practically blind.

"Ahem," William spoke to the subordinate and its superior, "it appears that we both have our own problems concerning this particular day. As both your supervisor and superior I will have to order you, Mr. Knox to refrain from such violence and you Mr. Sutcliff from your provocative nature involving a very sensitive subject."

William finally procured his glasses from underneath the table and grimaced inwardly as he saw the state of his specs. He quickly placed it on his face and went over to grab Ronald's spectacles who had suffered the least damage, probably due to the fact that it was a newer model from what Grell and he had. With his hand still grasped onto the young reaper's wrist he placed the spectacles into his breast pocket then headed towards Grell to grab onto his crimson coat to make their swift exit.

"Excuse us." He bowed to the staring crowd.

The two apprehended reapers were now being led by William, who was headed to meet with Mr. Lawrence Anderson the director of the Glasses Department. Ronald was glassless and unaware of where William was currently leading them. He couldn't care less where or what his punishment would be, Mr. Sutcliff shouldn't have said those things to them but he shouldn't have tried to punch a superior however much he deserved it.

"Will, where are we going?" Grell asked as he took off his red-framed glasses. He scowled as he saw the evident damage, he glared at his subordinate slightly annoyed at the fact his red-framed glasses were cracked. Grell then realised that Ronald wasn't wearing his specs- instead William had it confiscated- hanging off his breast pocket.

"Obviously, we will be unable to carry out any practical tasks if our glasses are not in proper standards. Therefore we are heading to the Glasses department to repair them." William replied.

They arrived into a the workshop where Mr. Anderson, the Grim Reaper responsible for creating all their glasses was sat, sanding off another one of his many crafted specs. Fortunately, there weren't many Reapers present inside the facility and so William, along with Grell and Ron sped-walk towards the legendary Shinigami before collecting their glasses and placing it on the table where he was working.

Mr. Anderson looked up towards the presence of glassless reapers: the one on the right with a sullen look and long red-hair was unmistakably Grell Sutcliff, the middle one with authoritative expression was none other than William T. Spears and another reaper with blonde and dark hair and downcast eyes, which after a few observations Mr. Anderson figured out was young Ronald Knox.

Shortly, Mr. Anderson resumed sanding and after finishing he grabbed the three cracked, bent or scratched glasses and thoroughly examined all three before giving William a dismissive gesture.

Carefully, he led the two and himself to the nearest seats where they would wait until Laurence had finished his repairs, as for the meantime they were very much blind and helpless.

They sat there in silence unwilling to speak but this time William was the one to break the silence. "I will not be reporting any of these to our higher ups but I don't expect such behaviour from either of you anymore or more preventative actions will take place if this happens again."

Ronald huffed and Grell crossed his legs away from the two, "Hmph! You think you're so high and mighty~" Grell spat, "You're always unfeeling~ I wouldn't be surprised if you were born without emotions as Shinigami!"

"I'm acting accordingly as your supervisor. I don't want either of you to think of me as anything else."

"That would be mostly true for Ronald but… what about me? I'm _your_ **_friend_** WILL!" Unbeknownst to the two sat beside him William did flinch at the emphasis of friend which he had dismissed earlier. Had they really thought of him as such? They were merely work colleagues.

"Mr. Spears, I'm sorry for my actions earlier especially to you Mr. Sutcliff. I should have refrained from doing so. I will accept any punishment that you will inflict on me, Grell…" Ronald spoke up to which the red-head responded with a grunt.

After a deafening silence between them William spoke up, "Well if I must, I provide you an adaptation on my human biography." He crossed his arms, "I believe it is fair, since I am familiar with **_both_** yours."

Grell and Ronald's heads turned towards his voice in absolute shock but that was expected from William. As their supervisor he did have some power over them. After all he was the head of the whole dispatch of the English branch.

"I've had quite enough for reflections. I need to get it off my back… and you're quite correct Grell, it is pathetic of me to be acting the way I had. I should not have my personal problems interfering with work or within a workplace."

"Oh Will! I knew you'd eventually listen to your friends~" Grell then quickly stood up and attempted on figuring out the two sat figures before them and initiated a group hug to which Will had no way chance of evasion, "and yes, I forgive you Ronny! But if try punching my face again expect a fist in return."

"Y-Yessir..." Ronald blurted out as he found it difficult to breath from the constricting hug.

* * *

I probably made Ronald and Grell quite ooc but please bear in mind that they its a sensitive subject about their suicide and that's surely got to trigger some strong emotions when provoked...? Well that's how I perceive it; that Reapers put up a façade but in actual fact, they're a relatively passionate and emotional species.

Please review but no flames. It's my first Kuroshitsuji fic and I am relatively new to the fandom so please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh please do tell us your story Will~" Grell insisted, eager to unravel this reaper they call William T. Spears- supervisor **_and_** friend.

William for once did listen to Grell as per requested and so after forming the adaptation of his backstory to tell his two work colleagues he warned them, "I will do so, only if you retain this information to yourselves. Do I make myself clear?" William paused and as his right hand made its way to his temple, he immediately remembered that his glasses weren't on his face. Inwardly, he berated himself for his dullness but at the same time he couldn't help but recall the fact that at that instance he felt as if he was able to see unaided- as if he had his glasses on. Quickly he dismissed the absurdity of the thought and finally began, "My death wasn't exactly a dramatic one-"

"Do carry on~ I bet there is some tragic backstory behind the coming and decision of your suicide." His former partner speculated to which William responded with a sigh.

"As a human, from birth I have always been in a poor state. My parents tried to find a cure for my illness which had cost them a great deal of money…

Constantly, I sick and often had to be sought for by a doctor… They gave me medicine which would seem to work, only for me to become ill again and my parents would often fight about what to do with me.

Honestly back then as a child I didn't know what it was all about but it would be believable to say that it was about the money. That then led onto my father to leave me and mother when I was twelve years of age, to which my health began to greatly deteriorate."

"What, so your father had left and then by coincidence you became even sicker?" Ron commented, already enthralled by Mr. Spears' story, "or was there more to it, I presume..."

"Hold it right there Will~ I've already got questions in need of answering," The red head shifted closer to William, "Weren't you a nobleman?"

"No," Will replied firmly, "Essentially my family were middle class workers but when my father had left he also left with his large sum of money which affected my mother's finance."

"Frankly, I'm surprised to hear that you weren't a noble, with your stuck up personality and-"

"Were you living in London or some other town...?" Grell growled as he was interrupted by Ronald who, by what he could barely distinguish was stroking his chin in contemplation.

"I _had_ lived in London- fortunately within the less poverty stricken areas," to stop either two from their running commentaries he continued in haste "and to add to your point Mr. Knox, although my father leaving did in turn affected my health, it wasn't by coincidence but instead it became the main contributing factor." William paused in hope that either reaper would ask him a question that would change the subject but to his dismay they remained silent with their full attention on him.

"When my father had left my mother started drinking more heavily. Consequently, this led to her taking out her anger and frustration on me and I had to learn to look after both of us even when I was ill. Initially, my father had planned on taking me with him before his departure but was too focused on maintaining his father's business that was on the other side of the city."

"When he did eventually come to get me from her, he had been too late. He found me bruised, unconscious and with fever inside a broom closet." William said rather coldly.

"Oh Will... how horrible humans are," Grell muttered, shaking his head, "especially your mother. It's a good thing your father left her~"

"Yes we were a horrible race but it isn't to say there weren't a handful of humans who were that bad, if I remember correctly..." the Blond and Dark haired Shinigami reminisced.

"Certainly… Mr. Knox." Before continuing William took his pocket watch out and placed it from certain distance from his face- for him to be able to read the time- which was 20 minutes to 8 in the morning, 8 a.m. being the start of the Sutcliff's and Knox's shift. He'd better conclude the story soon.

"Well moving on, my father had taken me to his new manor house in the outskirts of London where nearby he was in charge of a factory house, after taking over my late grandfather's role... There, I was often looked after by the servants whilst my father was at work. Even one of them had been a demon."

Grell jumped out of seat shocked at the mention of a demon, "WHAAT?! There's a demon in the picture now _ehh?"_ The red Shinigami purred, _"_ Will, tell me what he had looked like. I'm trying to make better sense of the story here by forming a picture of it all~"

"I'm afraid to say that the demon was female, Grell," William made clear, "It was also then I realised that she had been especially close to my father; serving him when asked to do so."

"Well, how come there's a demon now looking after you?" Ronald pressed, scratching his head, "Every time you reveal another aspect of your backstory, it brings up even more questions…"

" ** _Ronny!_** You idiot, can't you hear? Listen to what _Will_ had said," Grell fussed, "If this _demoness_ had been awfully close to his father then it would mean that…"

"They were romantically involved?" The young Shinigami suggested. Grell gagged at horrific thought of it _a demoness involved with a human?! How repulsive_ … _and so much for Ron's appraised observational skills._

"NO! How dare you think of such thing _Ronald?_ " Ronny slumped back down onto his chair after being reprimanded by his superior and began again, gesticulating aimlessly, "Oh… so what Mr. Sutcliff is saying is that Mr. Spears' father had summoned a demon _or_ rather a _demoness_ to form a contract with."

"Indeed." Their supervisor confirmed. "What would a demon want from a simpleton's soul? That's what I don't get~" The red head inquired.

"My father had made a special deal with the demon, so to speak… Before making a contract I had been put into the picture."

" ** _Ohh~~?_** This is getting better by the second! _"_

"They'd explained what their plan with me would me. The demoness who goes by the name of Katrina explained to me who she was and her intentions… The _fiend_ would only form a contract with my father if he would grant a _special_ deal, that was to be her next meal as she was rather bewitched with _me_ ," William scorned at the sheer thought, "and in return my father's terms were that she would find a cure for my illness and her vow to protect me- as well as meet to his needs until his death."

"Of course I had protested. I didn't want to be the meal of a _vermin_ but since the contract had been signed, by blood because of my father, there was no way I could renounce it."

"Forget what I said about your Mother~," Grell said with a honeyed voice, "All _she_ did was lock you up in a cupboard, which was a short term effect… but your _Father?_ He's taken away your whole life!"

"So you had to manage something to prevent the contract from this Katrina Lady… _right?_ Then how come **_you're_** Shinigami?" Ronald wondered and began to hypothesize, and there was only one way for William to have interfered with his Father's wishes, it was of course suicide but what would have brought him to do that? Sure, being sent to purgatory was pretty sad but guessing his circumstance and always being in pain, he could have been pretty desperate, "so… did she find a cure to your illness?"

"She did not or rather I'm led to believe that she didn't want to… as it would interfere with my being. The _vermin_ wanted the state I was in, as a sickly child- through the illness she would maintain my health to a barely tolerable degree, as part of my father's request, whilst she tries to manipulate me into the kind of soul she would like to consume."

"But you were too good for her~ weren't you Will?" Grell face Will all gaga over him in admiration, "Well what do we expect from our unyielding supervisor who has a stick up his—"

" _Grell,"_ William reprimanded before his former partner could finish, " ** _Ahem,_** Now if you will allow me to continue…" he crossed his legs in order to find comfort from sitting on the hard seat as he waited for both reapers to finish their own conversation, then Ronald noticed his supervisor's silence indicating his unrest to which he immediately stopped talking to Grell, "Thank you. As you had said before Grell, I had been too good for the vermin and as a consequence she had to think of a way for me to show instability somehow… and as if planned to have happen my father became ill and was dying from a disease. Katrina had thought that would be the trigger for me but that wasn't the case.

Seeing that he was in a far worse condition than me he'd immediately spent all his life's savings paying for Doctors and medicine for himself. He was adamant on living."

"Well so much for _his_ father's business," Grell mused, "his entire father's work into this factory a he's barely making a start running it~ how disappointing… your family must have been cursed- you were ill then your mother went mad then your father decided to contract this disease?!"

"Uh… Mr. Sutcliff, I don't think that's how diseases are supposed to work. Humans don't just decide to willingly contract a disease unless they decidedly want to die-" Ronald corrected. " ** _YES RONNY, IMAGINE US HAVING TO REAP MORE SOULS AND HAVE MORE OVERTIME DUE TO THAT~"_** The red headed reaper gritted his teeth, annoyed at the fact that his subordinate would make him look idiotic in front of William.

"In addition to your point, **_Grell_** , my father was dying possibly sooner than I was and so he had ordered the demoness, in fear of me catching the disease, to take me away somewhere safe until he spends all his saving or until the doctors had cured him-"

Suddenly, amidst his sentence they heard Mr. Anderson headed their way and he arrived to put each of their newly repaired glasses in their hands to which they promptly put on.

"I can see again!" Ronald announced, "I really hope they invent something like small lens that can be placed directly on the surface of the eye because it's a huge weakness on our part as reapers. They do break easily and especially when fighting, they're a hindrance…"

"Glasses for a reaper is an essential part of our uniform, it is also tradition to be presented with fully fledged glasses after graduation to which I will self-fabricate to match the wearers his or her specific needs, preferences and style," Laurence lectured, "Your glasses are obligatory as well as practical. You must avoid causing damage to it, it remains your responsibility."

"I apologise for taking your time Mr. Anderson, more precautionary measures to ensure that it won't happen again. Thank you." William bowed at the legendary reaper before making his exit.

"We apologise for such inconvenience." Grell and Ronald chorused in apology. "…for the trouble we had caused" Ron finished to which Laurence grunted in response before returning to his worktable to continue sanding. Grell on the other hand caught William leaving the room and had seconds before he would disappear from his sight. Quickly, he grabbed Ron's sleeve as they chased William who they saw in the hallway, making his way to his office.

"Mr. Spears!" Ronald called whilst being dragged by his red-headed superior. "Oh Will~ you're not just going to abandon your story are you?" Grell complained. He picked up his speed to close the distance between them as he grew nearer towards their superior Ronald tripped over and crashed onto Grell and headed directly to crash into William, only for him to dodge it to open a door.

"Sorry sir…" Ronald said once again. " _Ugh!_ How humiliating, especially in front of Will!" Grell howled and after hesitantly accepting a hand from Ron to help him get up, William had called them inside his office and assured them that he will conclude his story in there.

William gestured towards the two chairs before his desk which was covered in paperwork and where his nameplate stood out from the rest as it gleamed in the morning light, _William T. Spears – Supervisor of the_ _Dispatch Management Division._ As Grell and Ron made their way onto the seats he took his pocket watch out took note of the time before sitting on his respective office chair and clasped his hands.

"As mentioned previously, my father had ordered the demoness to send me away believing that his disease was infectious… The vermin knew that my father's soul was worthless and was eager for me to be contracted with her after he dies and so she began serving me…"

"I wonder what it took her to stop her from just killing your father," The young reaper mused, "I bet she couldn't wait to be contracted with you… but I guess that would go against your father's current contract…?"

William nodded in affirmation, "Knowing my current financial and health situation, my father sent me back to my mother's place…"

"Were you mad? Why go back to your mother~?!" Grell exclaimed, "You should have went somewhere else, other than that vile woman~!"

William adjusted his glasses, "Of course we did not return _there_ … instead we sought for jobs around the area. Luckily, a rather generous nobleman, _the Count of Farrowtide_ , had employed us due to Katrina's background as a maid for a particular factory owner…and it was fortunate that I had not been deathly ill then or he would have had second thoughts…

The demon worked a regular maid and me as the gardener," He took a brief glance to his pruner shaped death scythe, leaning on the wall beside him, "I had proved to be very proficient in the garden so my place remained there and not long I had met the count's daughter who would often stick around and talk or even play with me… and for once I had found such contentment in my life and miraculously my illness did not persist ever since then."

"But I bet she was a beautiful lady, she must have been an eyeful on your first encounters, seeing that you never met a noble girl before. What did she look like?" Ron curiously inquired.

"I must confess that in our first encounters I had believed that _she_ was in fact a young boy with a slightly feminine appearance. I was mistaken…" Will adjusted his glasses, hiding his now tearful eyes _he was not an emotional man_ , "If I remember correctly she was slightly younger than I was… she had chin length maroon coloured hair which was slightly parted in the middle and her _eyes…"_

Suddenly, William started choking as bile surged upward through his throat, just imagining those helpless eyes made him sick- every memory of it… why is doing this to himself? To _let it go_ as Grell said… he never knew that it still had the same effect on him… pathetic... he shouldn't be feeling these emotions - it was a weakness. If Grell claimed that he had moved on, then why couldn't he? It has been at least century.

"Exc- _*cough*_ use me." William haphazardly opened his drawer taking out a glass and a bottle of whisky.

"Ugh, get on it Will~ I want to hear the climax, the Tragic love story!" Grell fantasized, hugging himself in his delusion which earned him a disapproving glare from William.

Grell didn't notice during his charade but Ron did. There was something wrong with his boss, "Sir, are you alright?" _William has been drinking on the job, even though such things were strictly prohibited at work._ He saw William pour out a rather large amount into the glass who quickly downed it. _And it wasn't the same kind of alcohol that humans would drink. The one that they would consume were stronger, as ordinary whisky would have no effect on a reaper's inhibitions._

" _Ohh…_ and what else did you do to the poor Count's daughter, Will?" The red headed reaper implied suggestively, twirling a long strand of his hair with his finger.

"What are you trying to insinuate Grell?" William said rather monotonously and unfeelingly, although his hands are telling otherwise as it both clutched, allowing the scrunch from his leather gloves to be heard.

"I believe you know how it goes~" Grell gave Ron a meaningful stare Ron's hand with him, much to his dread and especially of William's he started acted in the role of the daughter, " _He stared at my lips, his hands roaming around my body, before I knew we were stood at a hair's breadth between each other_ ," the red head pulled Ron closer whose face was in utter repugnance, "then we kissed," He quickly concluded the monologue and took the chance at Ron's face which he quickly grabbed onto pushing it away from him, "Mwah, **_mwah MWAH_ ~ _!_** "

"Grell stop acting improperly," William scolded sternly, "and do not accuse me of such indignity… For my twelve year old self who never had a chance to be around other children or even socialize having **_a_** friend had been an entirely new experience. I would have been far too young to know such things…"

"Will~ I know this may be slightly out of topic but are you sexually abstinent… hmm~?" Grell asked _his_ **friend** crudely. "Yes…" Will responded, Grell raised his eyebrows in apprehension, "…that is out of the topic." The red head fumed. He wasn't satisfied with the response he was given.

"I don't see the need of pursuing a romantic relationship," William divulged, sighing," I never had the chance… as human I was too young. Unlike you two I had to be schooled basic education as I was brought into the Shinigami realm at a very young age… I was too engrossed in learning even during my academy years and even more now as a Supervisor of Dispatch to which I will remain, for centuries to come. As part of my… _our_ atonement as Grim Reapers, I will continue my work until I succumb to my demise."

"How extremely dull… is that how you are going to spend the rest of your time~ As Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division? You know eventually, if you persist on doing all this monotonous work and not do anything worthwhile you'll submit into depression. Although I don't see you becoming a rogue, it happened to Adrian~"

"That's enough _Grell,_ " William replied sharply, "and Adrian is another matter. Do not mention him in conversation. Anyway, I'm afraid I must go. I have a case regarding an unknown English death in France, I have to make haste." William stood and checked his watch, went over to pick up his death scythe and then made his way out the door.

"You're kidding me Will~ you can't leave now~!" Grell followed him out the corridor as William took his keys out waiting for Ronald to exit his office. When Ron eventually left he locked his office door. All of a sudden Grell pounced on William pinning him against the wooden surface, "Out with it or we'll all be late for our duties~ you don't want to do overtime now do you Will~?"

"I'll make it brief." William disclosed unemotionally, "My illness persisted after a while and I was in a considerable amount of pain due to my illness… and so I overdosed to end my suffering and to prevent the contract from ever happening…" William adjusted his glasses and reminded the two after hastily pushing Grell off him, "Again… I expect your monthly reports at my desk, it has been 3 days."

"You're lying~!" Grell objected, ignoring William's last statement.

"Believe what you must. I must **_go now_**." William dashed through the two reapers, turning left at the end of the corridor as Grell and Ron chased after him in their insatiable need for more answers. Although, William was already god knows where. He proved too be great a fleeing from telling the truth as he disappeared from their sights.

"Now that's what you call making haste…" Ronald remarked, "Why is he doing work during his death day? Talk about commitment."

Although William did not show any physical signs that he had lied to him and Ron, Grell had a feeling that there was something more to him that he had first thought. He had been associated with William for long enough to distinguish if something was amiss with him. He wasn't stupid! There's something more to his death, it isn't in Shinigami nature to have such a humdrum biography! And it was up to him to make it his business!

"Hmm… What's this~?" Grell questioned and after flicking through his newly updated To Die List, his interest piqued, "I guess we're going to France too~ we might be able to bump into Will, Ronny look~!"

Ronald looked at his superior's 'To Die List' book, to show a series of English people whose final resting ground was in foreign land and had unknown deaths. In curiosity he took his book out as well to see that he had similar souls to reap as Mr. Sutcliff's in terms of when and where. After taking a look through the list, noting the time and place, the duo then immediately left the office building and left the Shinigami realm to ensure that they would arrive on time for their first reap of the day, abroad.


End file.
